Spring Waltz
by Arlene Shiranui
Summary: .ONESHOT. Musim semi bagiku adalah masa yang penuh dengan kenangan akan dirimu... //Onesided ItaHana//


_Warning : Gajeness, OoC, cerita dangkal, semi songfic (mungkin?), dsb…_

_

* * *

  
_

**Spring Waltz**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

"One Love" © Acel Bisa

_---_

_Spring._

Musim semi.

Masa dimana kuncup baru mulai berkembang, mewarnai putih yang mendominasi di musim dingin. Dimana udara hangat berembus perlahan, membawa aroma semerbak bunga Sakura ke seluruh penjuru desa. Matahari bersinar cerah dan hangat sepanjang hari, dan segalanya yang indah-indah.

Tetapi bagiku, musim semi berarti lebih dari itu. Musim semi bagiku adalah masa yang penuh dengan kenangan. Masa dimana aku berbahagia karena cinta—walaupun itu hanya sepihak saja. Sekaligus masa dimana aku merasakan sakit karena cinta yang kurasakan.

Aku menghela napas, dan merasakan semuanya kembali. Jalanan yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, deretan pohon Sakura yang sedang mekar-mekarnya, membuat jalanan itu didominasi warna merah muda yang lembut. Dan gapura itu masih sama seperti dulu. Merah, menjulang di depanku. Gerbang kuil penuh kenangan itu masih berdiri kokoh di sana.

Mataku terpejam dan aku merasakan diriku tertarik kembali ke masa itu. Bertahun-tahun silam…

* * *

_Higher than the sky above you  
Clearer than blue  
Brighter than the rays of sunshine  
Warmer than what you feel  
More than all the wonders you see  
It's the most wonderful thing_

_

* * *

_

_Saat itu sama seperti hari ini. Udara terasa hangat di kulit dan aroma menyenangkan bunga sakura yang sedang mekar memenuhi udara. Aku berlari-lari kecil menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang masih lengang dalam balutan yukata-ku yang paling bagus. Ekspresi penuh semangat tak lepas dari wajahku pagi itu._

_Menurut desas-desus yang beredar di antara anak-anak perempuan di desa, kalau kau berdoa di kuil itu saat bunga sakura sedang mekar-mekarnya, permohonanmu akan terkabul. Apa pun itu! Termasuk segala hal yang berkaitan dengan anak laki-laki yang kita suka. Kalian mengerti kan, bahwa bagi gadis seusiaku waktu itu, asmara adalah topik sangat menarik. Jauh lebih menarik dari pada mempelajari ninjutsu._

_Dan ke sanalah aku pergi hari itu. Berharap bisa tiba di sana secepat kaki-kaki mungilku bisa membawaku dalam keterbatasan gerak karena yukata yang kupakai, lalu berdoa pada Kami-sama. Tentu saja ini ada kaitannya dengan anak laki-laki yang kusukai—sangat erat kaitannya. _

_Senyum merekah di bibir kecilku ketika pintu gerbang kuil sudah tampak menjulang di depan mataku. Di kanan kirinya berjejeran pohon sakura yang sedang mekar-mekarnya. Segalanya tampak berwarna merah muda di mataku. Indah sekali… Saat itu aku berharap, andai saja dia bisa ada di sana bersamaku, pastilah semuanya terasa jauh lebih sempurna._

_Sempurna, seperti dirinya…_

_Aku mempercepat langkahku, membuat rambut cokelatku yang dibuntut kuda berayun di punggungku seiring dengan langkah kakiku yang tergesa. Saking tergesa, sampai-sampai aku nyaris terjatuh karena sandal yang kupakai terantuk batu saat akan menapak ke anak tangga pertama menuju kuil._

"_Hati-hati, Nak," ujar seorang nenek berwajah baik hati yang kebetulan baru saja keluar dari kuil bersama suaminya. Senyum geli di wajah teduh keduanya membuat kerut merut di sana bertambah dalam._

_Aku hanya meringis pada diriku sendiri. Malu._

_Tetapi aku tidak punya waktu untuk malu. Aku harus bergegas!_

_Dengan napas terengah-engah, akhirnya aku sampai juga di kuil, di depan altar untuk berdoa. Senyumku melebar ketika mendapati altar itu sepi. _

"_Ah, yokatta…" desahku seraya segera merapikan yukata dan rambutku, mengatur napasku, kemudian berjalan mendekat._

"_Kami-sama, maafkan karena aku begini berantakan," ucapku penuh antusiasme._

_Aku mengambil koin yang kudapat dari Kaa-chan sebelum aku berangkat tadi dan melemparkannya, lalu mengayunkan lonceng sebelum akhirnya mengatupkan kedua tanganku di depan dada dengan hikmat. Aku mulai melagukan permohonanku dalam hati._

'_Wahai Kami-sama yang baik hati, aku mohon kesehatan untuk Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, Otouto-chan, teman-temanku, Sandaime Hokage-sama, para Sensei dan klan Inuzuka. Aku juga memohon kesehatan untuk… um…' Aku bahkan tersipu-sipu di depan altar ketika membisikkan namanya dengan lembut._

_Dan sosoknya muncul dalam benakku selagi aku berdoa. Wajahnya yang teramat tampan sampai membuat jantungku berdetak kencang hanya dengan membayangkannya saja, sorot mata onyx-nya yang tajam melumpuhkan hati setiap gadis, namun dalam waktu yang bersamaan seakan menampilkan kesan misterius, sekaligus lembut dalam caranya sendiri. Rambut hitamnya yang jatuh dengan anggun di keningnya, tubuhnya yang langsing namun tegap. _

_Kami-sama… itu saja belum cukup untuk menggambarkan kesempurnaan dirinya di mataku. Bahkan ketika aku masih seorang gadis kecil ingusan, aku sudah terjerat dalam pesonanya._

_Dia yang jenius, yang bahkan sudah mulai masuk akademi ketika anak-anak seusianya masih bermanja-manja dalam buaian orang tua. Dia sudah menjadi ninja sungguhan saat kami masih bermain ninja-ninjaan. Diangkat menjadi tokubetsu jounin sementara kami baru saja menjadi lulus menjadi genin—bahkan menurut yang kudengar dari desas-desus di desa, dia sudah diangkat menjadi ANBU kepercayaan Hokage-sama. Kapten ANBU termuda sepanjang sejarah perninjaan. Sikapnya yang teramat tenang, suaranya yang dalam, membuatnya tampak jauh lebih dewasa dari usianya yang sesungguhnya._

_Aku mengaguminya. Sangat. Sangat…_

_Uchiha Itachi-kun… _

_Dialah tujuan utamaku datang kemari._

'_Kami-sama yang baik hati, kalau boleh aku meminta satu permintaan lagi pada-Mu. Hanya satu kok, tidak banyak-banyak. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan merepotkan!' Aku menarik napas. 'Itachi-kun… sudah lama sekali tidak ketemu. Um… bisakah… aku bertemu dengannya? Sebentar saja juga tidak apa—'_

_KLANG! KLANG!_

_Suara lonceng yang dibunyikan membuatku nyaris terlonjak karena kaget, membuat konsentrasi doa-musim-semiku buyar seketika. Aku membuka mataku untuk melihat siapa yang telah membunyikan lonceng. Dan ketika menoleh, udara di sekelilingku seakan menyusut. Jantungku berdegup liar, memompakan darah dengan cepat ke wajahku._

_Oh, Kami-sama! Itu Itachi-kun!_

_Aku terpaku menatapnya selama beberapa saat. Terpana._

_Kedua tangannya terkatup di depan dada sementara kepalanya menunduk dan kedua matanya terpejam. Rambutnya yang terjatuh di dahinya sedikit menyembunyikan wajahnya, tapi aku masih bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Dia masih sama tampan dengan saat terakhir aku melihatnya… beberapa bulan yang lalu. Hanya saja kelihatan lebih pucat, seperti sedang sakit—atau banyak pikiran. Tapi itu tak lantas mengurangi pesona yang dimilikinya._

_Detik berikutnya aku langsung tersentak dan buru-buru berpaling sebelum Itachi-kun memergokiku sedang memandanginya. Dengan wajah luar biasa panas, aku menghembuskan napasku. Aku bahkan baru menyadari kalau sejak tadi aku menahan napas. Hatiku membengkak dalam suka cita, sama sekali tidak menyangka doaku akan dikabulkan begitu cepat._

"_Kami-sama, arigatou…" bisikku penuh syukur. Senyumku terkembang. _

_Cukup lama kami berdiri berdampingan di sana. Entah apa yang sedang ia mohonkan pada Kami saat itu. _

"_Ohayou, Itachi-kun," sapaku setelah ia akhirnya menyelesaikan doanya._

_Itachi, yang tampaknya sedari tadi sama sekali tidak menghiraukan kehadiranku, akhirnya menoleh. Mata hitamnya menembus mataku. "Ohayou, Hana-san," balasnya pelan. Dingin seperti biasa._

_Aku tersenyum gugup. Dia sama sekali tidak membalasnya, hanya menganggukkan kepala dengan sopan sebelum kemudian berpaling dan beranjak pergi. _

_Dan aku terpaku di tempatku saat itu. Menatap punggungnya yang menjauh meninggalkan kuil. Tertegun._

_Kuangkat sebelah tanganku ke dada, tepat di atas jantungku yang masih berdegup cepat. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana hanya dengan satu tatapan saja sudah sanggup menciptakan perasaan yang begitu menyenangkan._

_Kami-sama… jatuh cinta itu benar-benar menakjubkan… lebih indah dari apa pun…_

_

* * *

_

_Brighter than the living colors of flowers you see  
Sweeter than the touch of water  
Flowing from the mountain spring  
More than all the wonders you see  
It's the most wonderful thing…_

_

* * *

_

_Kami-sama sungguh baik padaku hari itu. Ternyata pertemuanku dengan Itachi-kun di kuil pagi itu bukanlah yang terakhir. _

_Siang itu aku baru saja selesai berhanami bersama teman-teman satu timku dan mampir ke warung dango, membeli beberapa tusuk kue manis itu untuk adikku yang sedang sakit di rumah. Dan di sanalah aku melihatnya untuk yang kedua kalinya hari itu._

_Itachi-kun, sedang duduk di bangku di sudut kedai, menikmati sepiring dango dan teh hijau bersama seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang kira-kira sebaya dengan Kiba-chan—yang menurutku seperti Itachi-kun dalam versi yang lebih mungil. Mereka begitu mirip. Pasti adiknya. Siapa namanya?—ah, Sasuke._

_Apakah tadi sudah kusebutkan bahwa Kami-sama begitu baik padaku hari itu? Entah keberuntungan macam apa yang sedang menghampiriku sehingga bisa melihat sisi lain dari seorang Uchiha Itachi. Dia yang biasanya begitu dingin, nyaris tidak pernah terlihat tersenyum di depan umum, kini tengah tersenyum—bahkan tertawa, walaupun hanya sedikit. Gesturnya yang lembut saat menyeka saus dango yang menempel di pipi adiknya yang penuh dengan tangannya, caranya meladeni dengan sabar saat bocah kecil itu bertanya ini itu. Sama sekali berbeda dengan kesan yang biasa ia tampilkan di depan umum._

_Jelas sekali kalau ia sangat menyayangi Sasuke._

_Keduanya begitu asyik bercengkrama sampai-sampai tak menyadari ada yang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi. Atau yang kukira begitu, sampai aku dengar Sasuke berkata nyaring pada kakaknya,_

"_Nii-san, kenapa Nee-san itu melihat ke arah kita terus dari tadi?" Sasuke menunjuk tepat ke arahku._

_Rasa panas langsung menyerang wajahku seketika, tapi sebelum aku sempat memalingkan wajahku yang merah padam, Itachi-kun sudah keburu menoleh ke arahku. Tak ada ekspresi sedikit pun di wajahnya saat melihatku._

_Kami… aku malu sekali tertangkap basah seperti itu. Namun aku berusaha tetap tenang, meskipun jantungku sudah menggila lagi. "Konichiwa…" suaraku bergetar._

"_Hn."_

"_Konichiwa, Nee-san!" sahut Sasuke riang. Aku melihatnya menoleh lagi pada kakaknya, menarik-narik lengan kausnya. "Ne ne... Nii-san, tato segitiga merah di pipi itu tanda klan Inuzuka, kan?"_

"_Hn." Itachi-kun mengangguk._

"_Klan Inuzuka yang menggunakan anjing ninja, kan?" tanya Sasuke lagi._

"_Ya, Sasuke."_

"_Sugoi…" Sasuke melebarkan mata hitamnya penuh kekaguman, kembali menoleh padaku._

_Sudut-sudut bibir Itachi-kun tertarik ke atas membentuk senyuman saat ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya mengacak rambut adik laki-lakinya. Sesaat berikutnya ia ganti memandangku. Dengan senyum tipis masih menghiasi wajahnya yang rupawan, pandangan kami bertemu._

_

* * *

_

_Greater than what you can feel  
More than what you ever dreamed  
This is better than your everything  
I love you so…_

_

* * *

_

Itulah senyum pertama yang kudapat darinya. Aku masih ingat bagaimana perasaanku saat itu. Aku bahagia sekali, walaupun aku tahu senyuman itu tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Itachi-kun. Tapi bagiku, itu adalah kenangan yang tidak bisa kulupakan sampai sekarang. Sampai detik ini.

Karena senyuman itu juga adalah senyuman terakhirnya untukku.

Beberapa bulan setelahnya, tragedi itu terjadi. Pembantaian klan Uchiha. Aku sama sekali tidak percaya saat mendengarnya pertama kali dari orang-orang.

Uchiha Itachi.

Uchiha Itachi-kun… membantai habis seluruh keluarganya. Kecuali adiknya. Dan meninggalkan Konoha…

Aku tidak mempercayainya. Aku _menolak mempercayainya. _Itu pasti hanya gosip, lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu. Tetapi, betapapun aku menyangkalnya, itu adalah fakta yang benar-benar terjadi di desa ini.

Itachi-kun, cinta pertamaku, sudah menjadi seorang _missing-nin, _buronan kelas S.

Selama berhari-hari keluarga dan teman-temanku bertanya-tanya, mengapa aku mendadak menjadi begitu pendiam? Tidak ada yang pernah tahu, aku menangis diam-diam setiap malam selama berhari-hari, bahkan mungkin berminggu-minggu. Hatiku sakit sekali…

Patah hati itu… ternyata rasanya sangat sakit. Menyesakkan.

Tapi entah mengapa aku tidak bisa membencinya untuk itu. Untuk mengkhianati desa, untuk menghabisi salah satu klan hebat yang pernah eksis di Konoha, untuk menyakiti hatiku… walaupun untuk yang terakhir ini ia tidak pernah tahu. Aku tetap mencintainya, jauh dalam lubuk hatiku. Dan diam-diam aku berharap ia akan kembali suatu hari nanti…

Selama bertahun-tahun aku menutup hatiku untuk laki-laki lain, berkonsentrasi hanya pada pekerjaanku sebagai seorang medic-nin khusus hewan, sebagai seorang kunoichi yang siap menjalani misi kapan saja. Namun semua itu tidak mampu menghapus kenangan akan dirimu, Itachi-kun…

Terlebih saat musim semi datang, saat bunga sakura sedang mekar-mekarnya seperti sekarang ini.

Aku membuka mataku dan menghela napas. Sekali lagi melihat kenangan itu terpampang jelas di hadapanku. Entah sudah berapa tahun berlalu semenjak terakhir kali aku menginjakkan kaki di kuil ini. Sekarang aku sudah berdiri kembali di depan altar, di tempat yang sama kita pernah berdoa bersama-sama, Itachi-kun…

Kulempar sekeping koin, lalu menggoyangkan loncengnya sebelum mengatupkan kedua tanganku di depan dada.

'_Itachi-kun… kalau kau bisa melihat dan mendengarku dari alam sana… ada satu hal yang dari dulu ingin sekali kusampaikan padamu. Satu hal yang kiranya sudah sangat terlambat sekarang, dan sepertinya tak akan kau pedulikan seandainya aku mengatakannya dulu…'_

Cairan panas mulai mendesak-desak di sudut mataku, lalu terjatuh tanpa bisa kucegah lagi.

'_Aishiteru…'_

**. : O W A R I : .**

**

* * *

  
**

_Anggap saja timeline-nya setelah kabar Itachi meninggal sampai ke Konoha. ^_^_

_Ya ampun.. udah lama banget aku kepingin nulis ItaHana. Akhirnya kesampaian juga. Um... sepertinya Itachi agak-agak gary-stu sih, tapi da emang dia gitu sih.. -ngeles- Gaje sih, tapi tak apalah… _

_Oia, untuk judul n lagu tema yang aku pake, aku ambil dari K-drama fave aku, __**Spring Waltz. **__Bagus banget serialnya, tokoh utama cowoknya mirip Dude Harlino (??) n Shiwon Suju main jadi adik tokoh utama cewek. Ehehehe… _

_Gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi. Kabur dulu ah~~_


End file.
